bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
What Program? Ok. Fair enought If you want to change your background you have to talk to Lord Magma but tell me what you want to do to your page. Ok.when you put a pic in it wil show up the next day.. http://my.bakugan.com/uploadSharePhoto.php TThat's weird but it happened to me it took two days tthe second time.And some pictures f they don't like them they will not show up.. Same thing but what exactly do you want to know about the avatar Go to ur pics and click "make primary" AU ? and groups are "Teams" create a team BTW you don't have to give a real city Awesomeness was here 23:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ps. what is ur user Awesomeness was here 23:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...more like partners Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 04:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) . *rolls eyes* fine I won't edit my talk page! Can i read some ... I want to read your poetry,so could you make a few blogs? I'm a poet too,so could you give me any tips?I am the ETERNAL FLAME! (talk) 03:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Crimsonstorm EMail? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Fine, but, fight on RTW or something. The actual Bakugan Wiki itself isn't the best place to have one of your "spats". Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 00:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Angelus Lapis/ Attribute Master hey 2 things, 1, I've been banned from BD and where's the pic of our battle? oh and btw, 3 as soon as i am unbanned i have a decent amount of contributions Fav Family Member ... I don't see anything about it on your Bakugan.com page thin. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 21:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :... Either my eyesight's REALLY bad, I'm not looking in the right spot, or it's because I'm not a member. I don't see any "Song of the Week" under your profile anywhere. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::LOLZ, I can screenshot it, because it's seriously not there XDD. Anyways, thanks, AOH!!!! <3 --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course in a family kind of way. There aren't that many other kinds of ways available to us. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Queenie" wasn't spelled right? It's a variant spelling XD --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::BTW, Rayne didn't know that Persephone was Demeter's daughter? I thought he would, given that you're all into Greek mythology and the like. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twelve_Olympians lol here is the link for rayne to read up. Oh well looks like were just gonna have to brawl again haha Ok. I'll keep the away sign on my page. I'm not afraid 00:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) We can make them as Gallery Pages by Series, but we don't know the names of the Series. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] I have an idea and Twinstar is being a close minded person about ti--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you round that message to others good friend--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Just do it please I have work for the week,--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) and no one pays attention to me on the wiki--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello and thanks for welcoming me in! I have no idea. :P I have a Windows, and I use CamStudio. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 23:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sleeping. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] You have no rights to Block someone just because of your personal problems. I will make you Admin again right after the Block passes out. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] You're a crat on there. . . . 15:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) thx dude! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. Why'd you block me? This is DranzerX13. Why in the heck did you block me? Qll I did was add a new episode title for Gundalian Invaders, and info for the Opening Theme. AU um...thanks. i wont let u guys down. so...anything i shud know??? User talk: Ultimapyrus 00:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wha wha wha wha wait! Rayne aaid i could be in Au! is that legit? BTW I bought youna Venexus. 50px Rule 14 50px 00:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) BD dude ur really ticking me off by ignoring me on BD. just respond if u dont want to brawl i get it...but DONT ingnore me User talk: Ultimapyrus 01:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Solar Sparks any interest in joining my new haos only team Justice is Served Sorry im new here, how do you add friends? Why do u keep screaming at me and what is the shadow army? Sorry, GO SHADOW ARMY WHITH MY INFINITY HELIOS!!! re:FYI Thanks for not blocking me.And also you are a real hero for making so many edits.I don't know why you aren't ranked number 1.I am not trying to suck up to you but you just are hero of this wiki.Cjfan (talk) 17:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan Cool!The reason I resorted to writing my own opinions was just to be high ranked like you and well...leave my mark on this wiki.So people would just remember meCjfan (talk) 17:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan I don't deserve any of my badges.:(Cjfan (talk) 17:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC)cjfan Re: Sister Dearest Indeed they are. It is truly a pity. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 18:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) BD are you online on BD now? want to brawl with me? 18:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom I just realized something... HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! I used realized something in BD... I bought today a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid from my local S market and I played few battles with it... I realized that my Helix Dragonoid dodges special attacks in close range but then when my opponent uses a basic attack it hits Helix Dragonoid in close range... But when Helix Dragonoid is in mid range with a interrupt defense it dodges a basic attack but not special attacks... Does some other bakugan do like that? I wonder... O_o The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 21:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, that explains everything!!! Thanks Airzel!!! ^.^ I should change my sig... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 21:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Titanium Code !!!!! I got's 2 Titanium drago (pyrus) codes but I don't wanna put em in yet.. cause they have not got wave 2 in yet. :(: Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Why did u delete my Page dude?!!! It was accurate! WHY??!!! Dude why did u delete my articles on weak, light, and heavy damage?! They were accurate! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. made it easier I grouped them together, ok. We need it just like we need teh strngth,willpower, and agility articles. You kept those so please keep these. thx. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. You FREAKING OUT! Okay dude, chill. I don't even care about the badges and I'm not vandalizing. Abce2 is notifying me on my Talk Page if I am doing something you admins and 'crats might not approve of, okay? Just please, calm donw. I will tell you this right now, I am not a vandal and I have no need nor care about the badges, I'm just here to edit, okay? 10% Dragonoid, 5% Horridian, and 75% Bakugan Wiki Editor 03:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : :D 10% Dragonoid, 5% Horridian, and 75% Bakugan Wiki Editor 03:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Lookies Two recolored Strikefliers!! 120px-ClearStrikeflier3667.png 120px-HaosStrikeflier76544.png Your Welcome. :) DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 03:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Sorry! ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 23:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Problems Dude there is something wrong, and I think I can fix it. It's about Seed. Don't ruin it .. please or Seed will pay the price. Nice hair too lol. No Disrespect ! Walk AWAY !!!! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! No battle no war , not with Fave. Don't do this. This will start a war on Dimensions, '''A BIG BAD ONE'. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! I JUST SAW MY COUSIN FOR THE FIRST TIME. SHE'S AN INFANT! (I got overdramatic didn't I?) . . . 20:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you know it was Paul Grav's birthday Friday? . . . 23:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking you might know this... How do you remove pages from a category? Someone said Helix, Avior, and Lythirus can use Bakunano. shadeend.jpg Just thought of showing it to you. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] hey its me haong from dimensions Very funny... Yeah,Ji sent me this little number.... ☆ What the hell do you think you're doing? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :Nevermind, I would've done the same. Happy Editing! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] : Dude you just swore up there....i got banned for linking to a song with a swear word. WAT DA EFF!!!! User talk: Ultimapyrus 19:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey AOH! Guess who? "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 07:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Then! Well Then! Where's the FASER page, it says on Swift Sweep, REDIRECTED FROM FASER! There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Faser Creation Well then can I create a Faser page, it doesn't have to have a picture and i can catergorize it a a Stub, there's no harm in it, once we get info we can just change it or delete it, what do you think, Faser Titan just appears out of nowhere? There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nooooooooooo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Dreadeon evolved from the power Mag Mel, Razenoid, and Dreadeon collected from Titanium Drago, so Dreadeon evolved. There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe We'll see if I understand! There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Last Chance Last Chance until what? There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 18:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Response I'm doing pretty good. I noticed that there was a lot wrong with the BD Aquos move pages so I decided to make an account and start doing some work. So far I'm really enjoying it here. ^_^ Thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind. I wouldn't dream of vandalizing this site or anything like that. I use this site to help me do research on all of my best Bakugan teams! So you can trust me to do a good job here. "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 20:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) unnecessary I'm not trying to sound like a jerk either who asked you? (Agent Slash 03:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) Sorry i didn't know (Agent Slash 19:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) Sup Hi snowy!! Xp Im bored so i thought of dropping bye on here and saying hi to some people. See ya on BD! Dont mess with the best! (talk) 16:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Dont mess with the best female storm and spitfire player kids! HEY AIRZEL O.o HEY AIRZEL you're awake early? what time is it over thereKellynKaz (talk) 11:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) talking is fun i cant believe they want me to shut up for an entire year its worse than the spanish enquisition how would you admins like it if you couldn't talk about one of the things you liked the most i've learned my lesson i was an idiot and infantile for what i did im truly sorry im not saying to take off my ban just shorten it i want to contribute my ideas since i foud this place 4 years ago i don't want to wait forever give two months two atone my crimes ,sincerly darkusnasTix Sorry HaosWolf AOH, have you battled Redsoxbrawler? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 11:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC)